Mornings
by Scotia Daniel
Summary: Donatello enjoyed those mornings where he could wake up to his wife's angelic face and lose himself in her.


Donatello found it hard to open his eyes. With much effort, he peeked them open to let in the morning sun. He closed his eyes, sighing into the soft pillow. He gave them a few seconds before opening them again.

The sun peeked through the shutters and onto his face. The room was bathed in a warm colour that made Donatello sigh in content, basking in the comfort of the sheets and bed he was laying in.

Donatello turned and was met face to face with the angelic face of April. Her red hair had spread itself all along the pillow and around her face. The young woman inhaled slowly and exhaled in her sleep.

The ninja felt his lips tug up at the sight. He loved waking up knowing she was by his side. It made each morning enjoyable for him. Donatello tucked some hair behind her ear with a finger and carefully sat up, tossing his legs over the side of the bed.

The mutant stretched, feeling his joints and spine make a satisfying 'pop!' noise. He rubbed his neck and glanced back at April who remained fast asleep. He stood up and walked into their bathroom.

The farmhouse's bathroom had been old and a bit run down when he and April had moved in. No hot water, rusted pipes...Donatello had managed to fix those problems when they had moved in and even had been able to renovate it. He took out the old tub and replaced it with a nice, big shower. The tile on the walls and floor kept the room nice and cool and gave it a more modern but down to earth look than what the bathroom had appeared before.

Donatello reached into the shower and turned the water on. The water came hissing out and steam slowly crept through the bathroom and fogged up the mirrors. The mutant rubbed at his eyes and stepped in, closing the door behind him.

The water tickled his skin and ran over his tired muscles. Donatello closed his eyes and let the water take him. It was funny how his turtle genetics could be activated like that. When in water...it truly was apart of him as air is to birds and land is to snakes. However, that seemed to be the only turtle thing about him besides partially his looks.

Faint footsteps walked to the door of the bathroom and he could hear the door click shut. He kept his eyes closed and listened as the footsteps came to the shower's door. Faint rustling sounds could be heard and the shower door opened and shut.

Donatello opened his eyes as the petite figure of his wife stepped in front of him and into the path of the water. Her frame blocked some of the water from reaching his body but she didn't move. She had her back towards him, the water dripping over her shoulders and down her back.

The mutant watched the droplets roam over her shoulder blades, crawl down her spine and hug her hips. He watched the water roll over the shape of her rump, down her legs and retreat into the water on the shower's floor.

April peaked over her shoulder and gave him a smile before turning back to the water and combed her fingers through her hair. Donatello felt his heart skip a beat. He placed his hands on her hips and bent down, placing a long and tender kiss on her shoulder.

His wife sighed at his touch. Donatello took her hair and gently guided it over the other shoulder to expose her neck. He placed his lips in the valley between her neck and shoulder, and left a tender kiss.

Donatello bent down and placed another long and tender kiss between her shoulder blade, lower back, behind her knees...he turned her around and kissed the front of her knees, thighs, below her belly button, between her breasts and found her lips with his.

Their lips slowly roamed over one another's in a slow waltz. Soft sighs escaped her lips that drove Donatello crazy. She drew her hands over his shoulders and arms, feeling the toned muscles. She dragged them down his chest so slowly it made Donatello's mind go blank.

They washed each other like that, dragging soap over their bodies and drowning one another in kisses. The steam had flushed her face and Donatello happily pressed two kisses on her face.

Donatello took a step forward and April stepped back, her body finding the wall of the shower. He placed both hands on either side of her and dragged his teeth along the skin of her neck, soft sighs and gasps escaped her mouth.

The ninja dragged his mouth lower, intending to claim the buds that were her breasts. Back in the bedroom, the alarm clock screamed and moaned and begged to be turned off.

The couple jumped and April let out a soft laugh. She pecked Donatello's lips and opened the shower door. "We can finish this later." She winked and shut the door behind her.

Suddenly, the shower felt a little colder without his wife's warm body tucked into him under the water. The drops drenched his body and he took in the warmth that his wife had made his body only moments ago.

In the other room, the alarm clock had been shut off but he could hear the faint cries of his infant daughter down the hall. Donatello sighed and rested his head against the tile. He remembered his wife's words and felt his lips pull into a smile. Despite the rude wake up call, Donatello looked forward to those mornings where he could wake up to his wife's angelic face and lose himself in the warmth and happiness she bathed him in.


End file.
